Home is Where the Heart is
by Lyli Evangeline Winchester
Summary: When 23 year old Bella Swan comes home after she finds out her father has cancer, she goes through a hard time. She finds out things she never knew and meets someone that will change her life forever. AU and AH
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, this is one of the many ideas floating through my head and finally coming out in word form. Give me your opinion on it. _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I own copies of the book but S. Meyer created all the characters and the AMAZING series called TWILIGHT!_**

**Chapter 1: Going Home**

I wrapped my arms around his neck, today would be last day I would see him for a while. I was leaving for Washington to see my father. James gave me a peck on the nose as I let my arms fall. I picked up my carry-on and walked onto the plane. I got into my seat and waved good-bye to him. He wanted me to stay with him but I couldn't, my father was in his final stages of lung cancer and it wouldn't be much longer until he passed away.

I laid my head back as I waited for the plane to take me home. I relax once the plane was in the air. I will be able to see the people that I have missed over the past five years. I hadn't been home since I finished high school.

All lines of communication had been lost after my freshman year of college, I went to a state college in North Carolina while my classmates went to University in Seattle or somewhere close to our dinky little town.

I lived in Charlotte, North Carolina with my cousin Ashlyn and her family. I was sad to be leaving but at the same time I was relieved. I love my family but I was a total Daddy's girl.

My father hadn't told anyone he had cancer up until about two days ago, he asked me come home. I was going because I wanted to have my chance to say goodbye to him while I still had the chance.

I put my headphones in and slept for the rest of the flight, I wasn't a big fan of flying but it was the quickest way to get across the country. Once the plane landed, I collected all my bags and rented a car and drove to Charlie's.

The police cruiser was still in the driveway, along with a Mazda Protégé, I was shocked that he hadn't given the cruiser back yet but I knew the town loved him enough to let him keep it for awhile. I parked my rented Jeep behind the cruiser and went up to the front door. I knocked on the door and waited for some form of allowance to enter the house. I heard movement in the house and saw a boy about 9 years old come to the door.

"May I help you?" He asked once he opened the door, he had a questioning look on his face that made me wonder who he was because I couldn't recognize him.

"Yes, Is Charlie Swan home by any chance?" I asked as I looked at the boy who now had his arms crossed over his chest. "He is, may I ask who you are?" He responded with an annoyed tone.

"I'm his daughter, Bella. Who are you?" I asked with an irritated tone, I came here to see my dad not be questioned by a little kid. "I'm Johnathan, his son." He said as he took a step backwards into the house.

I looked at the little boy that claimed to be my little brother. I walked into the house, past the little boy, and yelled "DAD?!". "In here Bells," He said, I ran into the living room, and saw Charlie sitting on the couch watching some game on the television.

"I have a brother? Since when do I have a brother I know nothing about?" I said as I sat down on the chair that was near the couch.

"He is your half brother, Johnathan is me and Crystal's son. She didn't tell me until about a month after you left for college. She dropped him off at the door and never came back. I wanted to tell you but you didn't come back for any of the breaks like you said you were. Bells meet Johnathan, John Meet Bells." He said as the boy came and sat on the couch next to him.

The boy gave me a small smile a wave, we never knew about the other and it was going to be a completely new thing to go through during a time of crisis. "Bells, I have a Oncologist appointment tomorrow. Can you watch Johnathan for me?" Charlie asked as he stood up from the couch.

"Sure dad, that will give me time to get to know my little brother a little bit better."

Johnathan looked over at me like i was crazy, I was a person he barely knew and i was going to have to watch him. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

* * *

A/N: **Read and Review...Please....The story is going to get better it is just a filler chapter for right now but the story needed it to get better.....Review and if you have any advise to give it will be appreciated....**


	2. Chapter 2

_I DONT OWN TWILIGHT BUT IF I DID I WOULD BE A VERY HAPPY CAMPER!!!! _

* * *

Chapter 2:

I went up to my old room, after making sure that Johnathan wasn't staying in there, and settled down for the night. I brought my stuff up to the room earlier, and it was all laying in the floor at the foot of my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day with Charlie at the Oncologists, and me babysitting my brother.

I wasn't sure of what to think of him. It scared me that for the past five years Charlie lied to me and that I now had someone to be responsible for. Charlie had never really lied to me before, I could tell if he was lying because I inherited his lying skills.

I fell onto the bed, I was exhausted. Flying across the country to finding out you have a brother is tiring. I turned my radio on low and fell asleep listening to Claire de Lune.

-----

I was awoken by the smell of something burning. Charlie knew that I would cook for him when ever I came home, yet something was burning in the house.

I made a mad dash downstairs in my flannel pajama bottoms and a white wife beater, surprisingly enough I didn't trip or even stumble. "DAD?! JOHNATHAN?!" I yelled as I hit the bottom step. I heard movement in the kitchen, I was there faster than you could say fire. Johnathan was throwing baking soda on the pan that had caught on fire. "Are you okay?" I asked. I picked up a potholder and moved the pan into the sink.

Johnathan had remained silent, Charlie was still upstairs asleep, the only thing that could get Charlie up was his alarm clock. I looked over at Johnathan to see that he was looking at the floor, I lifted his chin with my finger, so that I could look in his eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked with a motherly tone. He nodded, I pulled him into a hug. "What were you thinking?" I was beyond scared but I didn't want for him to see.

"Dad always said last night that you always cooked for him while you were living here and I just wanted to be, never mind." he said as his face fell.

"What is it? Johnathan you can tell me, I promise I will be the last person to judge you."

"It's nothing. I just miss my mom and I wonder what happened to her. She always made breakfast for me when I was little. I wanted to help out around the house." He said as he continued to stare at the floor.

I wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't say I knew what he was going through but I felt bad knowing that the person that shared my DNA was sad.

"Go sit at the table and I will make you breakfast. What do you want to eat?" Once my arms let him go, I picked up the apron that was beside the pantry door. He sat down on one of the bar stools that faced towards the kitchen, "Can you make homemade waffles like dad was talking about last night? He said that you made a 'mean waffle'," he said looking up at me.

"Sure sweetie, so tell me what grade are you in?" I say as I try to remain calm and get the ingredients out. I pull out a mixing bowl, a whisk and the waffle iron out from the cabinet.

"I'm in the fifth grade, I skipped first grade. Mom said it was a waste of time for me to learn what I already knew." His tone was arrogant and sad, his face fell once he said his mom.

"What kind of waffles do you want me to make?" I opened the fridge, "We have blueberry, strawberry, chocolate or even plain if you prefer." I say looking back at Johnathan.

"Can we have strawberry with chocolate sauce?" He says with a nervous expression that makes me think he is afraid that I will say no or leave him.

I finished the waffles as Charlie walked down the stairs. He looked like death warmed over, I could see that the cancer was starting to affect him and it scared me that he may not live much longer.

"Morning Dad, what time is your appointment?" I asked as I put the strawberries and whipped cream on Johnathan's waffle stack.

"I have to leave in about an hour to get to Seattle to my appointment. Are you sure your okay with watching John while I'm there? I could always call Sue or Esme to watch him while you hang out with people your own age." He said as I handed the stack to Johnathan, and he took a seat at the bar next to Johnathan.

I looked at him once he said _Esme, _that was a new name I knew I had been gone for five years but is it bad to say someone new moved to town? "Esme? Who is she?" I finally asked.

"She is Doctor Cullen's wife, they moved here about the time you left. They needed to get away from the city after their oldest kids started college. They are about your age. They have two sons and two daughters." Charlie said once he picked up the cup of coffee that was on the other side of the bar. "Their youngest girl is Johnny's age, _Desiree?, Debra? _Johnny, what's her name?"

"It's Dixie dad." Johnathan said as he shoveled the final piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Okay. It's up to Johnathan and what he wants to do. I can always go to the mall and shop for a couple of hours and pick him up when he's ready to go." I say as I pour Charlie another cup of coffee.

"Thats fine by me."

"Okay, I'm going to the Mall, Johnathan is going to Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's if she says its okay." I leave the room to change into clothes that i would normally wear while Charlie called the Cullens, and Johnathan watched TV for a while.

* * *

_A/N: **Review please!!! **_

**_TWILIGHT IS AWESOME AND IF THE STORY IS TO CONTINUE I NEED REVIEWS TO GET THE A.D.D. STORY PIECE OF MY BRAIN TO STICK ON A STORY....._**

**_PEACE, LOVE AND EDWARD CULLEN_**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: 40 hits so far and 2 favorites…..I am a happy camper, if only I could get a review…..*hint hint wink wink* Well seeing as how if I don't post this ya'll wont see it… On with the story...._

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting the Cullens

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, and I changed into an L.e.i white crochet trim top and a pair of L.e.i skinny jeans that molded to every curve of lower body, I added my black UGG boots and headed back downstairs. I grabbed my black faux leather bag as I walked out of my room.

I entered the kitchen to clean up the mess from breakfast, but there was nothing to clean. I looked around the kitchen again just to make sure that I was not going crazy. There was a note on the fridge,

_Bella,_

_I'll be back this evening. Esme said it was okay for John to go over to her house. Make sure that Johnathan gets his chores done when he gets back and is in bed by 9:30._

_Charlie_

When I walked into the living room, Johnathan was playing video games. "You ready to go?" I ask as I lean on the back of the couch.

He grunts and finishes the game, "Yeah, I'm ready to go when you are." We lock up the house and he gets in the Jeep. I double check to make sure I have I'll need. He was going to have to give me directions to The Cullen's house because I had absolutely no idea as to where they lived.

Johnathan noticed my hesitation and pointed me in the direction that I was supposed to go, telling me when to turn just a minute before I got to it. I ended up on the highway heading away from Forks and farther from La Push.

He pointed to a hidden driveway that I would've missed if he hadn't pointed it out. I turned down the driveway; I was starting to worry because there was nothing but trees for as far as I could see. There was a clearing up ahead, and I could see cars.

I reached the clearing and saw the house; it looked more like a mansion that should be in a fairy tale rather than in the town of Forks.

I parked my jeep between a Volvo and a Mercedes. I got out and walked Johnathan to the door. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

There was an extremely beautiful woman to answer the door; she had blonde hair and blue eyes. "May I help you?" She asked, her voice and appearance made my confidence level go down and feel like elephants trampled it on.

"Hi Ms. Rosalie. How is scar?" Johnathan asked.

"She is fine, come on in. Who is with you?" The lady referred to as 'Ms. Rosalie' asked.

"I'm his sister, Bella."

"I'm Rosalie Cullen; I'm married to the big bear of the Cullen Boys."

We continue to walk, until we reach the living room where there is a group of about sixteen or so people, either huddled around the bassinet or talking in groups.

A brown haired lady walked over, gave Johnathan a hug, and walked over to me. "You must be Bella. Your father talks about you all the time. I'm Esme. I see that you've meet my daughter-in-law Rosalie."

"It's nice to meet you Esme; I just wanted to bring Johnathan over. I'm new at the sister thing and it's a whole new playing field."

"I bet for you it is. Would you like to meet the rest of the family?" She asked she was one of the sweetest people that I had met; and to think I had only known her for a few seconds.

I was unsure on if I wanted to meet all these new people, she must have seen the look on my face. "You can meet later if you want, when you come to pick up John." _I repeat again sweetest person on Earth! _

"Okay, I'll be back in a few hours." Just as the words left my mouth, a pixie with short spiky black hair popped up.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Do you like shopping?" She had to be ADD or something (Sorry if you are ADD or some other similar issue), she was weird but I knew that we would be fast friends.

"It's alright; I'm going now if you want to go with me." Alice looked like she was either going to cry happy tears or pass out after hyperventilating.

"Let me go get my purse." She was gone in a flash.

"You have no idea how much trouble you're gonna be in. Alice is scary shopping. I almost quit going shopping with her once I had Scarlett." Rosalie said as she began to chuckle.

"Eek. This may be the last time I go shopping then. I doubt that she will let me quit though. I can tell that we're gonna be good friends. She is a shopping addict and so is my cousin back in North Carolina." I said as I saw Alice walking back down the stairs.

"Lets GO Bella, the mall is waiting!" Alice said as she dragged me out the door. I laugh as we walk to the Jeep, well I walked, Alice sprinted.

She is waiting for me, as I get in the jeep. I start it and we head to the mall that is in Port Angeles.

Today was either going to be a nightmare or one of the best shopping trips of my life. It was starting to scare me, because she radiated energy and she was beaming it as we pulled into the mall's parking lot.

* * *

_A/N: I was bored....I hope that the story is good because I'm on a school computer rather than my computer at home....REVIEW PLEASE....(i may beg for reviews if i get despreate enough)...._


End file.
